maximum's curse
by book phan44
Summary: tiger's curse series in max's pov. kinda depressing. no flock. will max let ren, or ANYONE into her life?
1. prolouge

**a/n: so, as I said in the other story, this will basicly be tiger's curse in max's pov. I have decided I will match chapter by chapter in the book. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of spy glasses. If that is somehow the same as owning the books to your mind then I suggest you see a specialist. Or a chocolate factory.**

Prologue

_he was supposed to marry me._ I was done crying four years ago. But the words still hurt. Like a dull knife being dragged across old half healed wounds. My sister Kelsey was walking with me through an alley, we were headed home from a nearby movie theater. She was the only one who truly understood where I came from. Her parents died the same day the flock did.

Four years… four years of survival, saving the world, and pain. I saw a man at the end of the ally. I drew myself up to my full height of 6 foot 5. Taller than most people I meet, and while I wear loose long sleeves to cover the extensive scars and over developed muscles, Kelsey tells me I radiate an aura of power. The man freezes, then makes a small casual movement. To casual.

I don't remember what happened, one moment it was me, Kelsey, and the guy, then erasers were everywhere. The next moment eraser carcasses littered the floor and Kelsey was bleeding on the ground.

"Take my… place" she gasped "take my place in the world… its… the only way… to lead a normal… life." Her eyes dimmed. "You know…everything about… me… if you change… your hologram… no one will… notice… I am going to… live with my guardians… soon… you can be yourself… I never met them… before… get a random growth spurt… learn to… love… again…"

Tears streamed down my face. I shook out my wings and carried her into the forest where I gave her a funeral. I put her ashes on her… our parents graves. I had lived with her guardians for a month. Then school was out and I looked for a nearby job. 'Kelsey' had a growth spurt, she was now my height, and because we were sisters, we looked so alike no one noticed I used my own face.

**a/n: I made this part up. Aren't you proud? REVIEW!**


	2. Maximum

**a/n: welcome to chapter one**

ch 1

I was standing in a temporary job office in Oregon. Life, torture, cages, and human-animal cruelty has a chance to finaly be replaced with the future. A job, home, and food that I have a choice in catching or not. And a lonely adulthood. Even if I promiced my sister that I would try to learn to love, its hard… especialy with what I went through.

Eventually I was in front of the desk of the bored job placement worker who was on the phone. When she hung up I gave her the nessary forms and the interview began.

"name?"

"Kelsey Hayes"

"age?"

"17, almost 18." _I think._

"did you graduate high school?"

_No, unless you're talking about itex._ "yes, I'm planning on Chemeketa this fall." _ Not_

"parent's names?"

"Madison and Joshua Hayes, guardians are Sarah and Michael Neilson."

She glanced at me, but I had arranged my face so it was obvious I didn't want to talk about it. She scribbled for a while.

"do you like animals?" she asked.

_I am one, well 50% one any way._ "yes?" my tone was curious.

The woman didn't seem to care. She handed me the job description, I would feed animals, sell tickets, and clean up after performances. It was the job for the circus maruizio. A small family circus at the fairgrounds.

"you want it or not?"

"yeah."

She gave me a card with an address and told me to be there by 6:00. A.m.

"next!"

_A job with animals. Oh the irony._

LINE BREAK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mike and Sarah were good people. I did my chores early, was helpful and all that and they didn't question it when I was up before them (4 am) and left for the rest of the day with no explanation. I parked the car in the garage and went in the house, I immediately gaged, and saw that Sarah was beating some horrid excuse for cookie batter.

"Vegan cookies?" I guessed

She stabbed the dough a few times before turning to me.

"It's Sammy's turn to bring treats for his playdate."

I bit my cheek, it took all my will power to ask when their funeral was.

She narrowed her eyes, "just because your mother was the most amazing cookie baker in the world doesn't me-"

"It's not your skills I find terrifying, it's your ingredients." I interrupted. "Even I know you aren't doing it right and I can't even boil water without burning it. I mean really! Substitute nut butter, agave, and protein powder? Where's the chocolate? Wheres the-" now she interrupted.

"I use carob sometimes!" her eyes were playful, yet at the same time insulted.

"_carob?_ What the heck is carob?" she showed me some, and I tasted it. "it tastes like…like… chalk! You need to make-"

"real cookies are so bad for you though!" she sighed.

"they taste reeeeealy good tough."

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I got a job at the circus. At the fairgrounds. Dogs and a tiger. Comes with a place to stay for the 2 weeks." I said, glancing again at the job description. _ Wait, a tiger? Irony must be out to get me being 48% tiger and all that…_

"That's good, it will be a good experience for you." She said. "don't forget we'll only be a phone call away…" I nodded.

"Would you mind taking dinner out of the oven?" she asked. I did so and put it on the table. Mike at that moment came in.

"What's for… what's that smell?" he asked suspiciously.

"Brussels sprout casserole." Sarah answered. "I made cookies to, I'll save the best for you."

Mike glanced at me for help, which got us both in trouble.

"if that's your attitude then you both have cleanup duty!" she said. Mike wrapped his arms around her and I fled the room. Pain sliced at my heart as memories of what could have been were dragged up. Mike ended up with put the kids to bed duty and I was alone to clean after dinner. Just how I like it. I snuck out and flew for an hour or so before going to bed.

I cradled my survival knife, a present from fang and the equivalent of a promise ring to us. It saved my life on numerous occasions. I could feel a tear working its self out of my eye, but I blinked it away. I changed into my pajamas and shifted my wings to a more comfortable position before falling into a light sleep.

I had a silent nightmare. I was being chased, a white tiger ran by my side. Bullets flew past and I made a leap across a dip in the ground. I stumbled and fell forward, morphing into my tiger self. Silver eyes, gray fur, black stripes, various scars. The erasers won the following fight and the white tiger disappeared. I relived the early days of the school after the flock died.


	3. first sight

**a/n: its break, what can I say**

chapter 2

mpov

I woke up naturally the next morning at 3:30, If you can call waking from a nightmare natural. It would be a little warm to day, but still moderate temp.

As usual there was no sun yet. The sky would begin to lighten in another hour or so. I could smell wet plants out side, my… less human instincts wanted me to hunt while it was dark, so I obeyed. I didn't catch any thing, but it gave me a chance to stretch a bit.

I snuck back into the house around 4:30 and took a shower. _Does it matter what I wear to this circus?_ I shrugged mentally and put on camouflaged shorts and a black t-shirt. My hair was put in a ponytail and everything was done.

I packed a few extra shorts and t-shirts as well as an extra pair of combat boots and my pocketknife. I could always get other stuff if I needed it. I put a few sock pairs and my journal and a pen into my duffle bag. I put my survival knife in there to after a moment's hesitation and zipped the bag shut.

I jumped down stairs, landing lightly.

"Mornin' guys" I murmured.

They smiled, "you ready for the new job?" mike asked. I nodded, and mike continued. "You want a lift?" I nodded again and grabbed an energy bar. Even though I need tons of calories I can barely smell half the food Sarah buys with out a gag reflex.

Once at the fair grounds I walked along a beaten gravel path headed towards the main building. Out of habit I noted all escape exits, reachable or not to humans. In my inspection I noticed a poster with a white tiger. _i have to feed you… I would be worried if I were human. But having a 20ft wingspan and the ability to become a tiger at will probably effects my thoughts on this._

I smiled to myself. Once I arrived inside I saw a few people, I walked over to them and introduced my self to the guy who seemed in charge.

"hi, my name's Kelsey, I'm the 2 week temp."

he glanced at me and nodded. "go around back through those doors and find the silver and black motor home."

"thanks." I headed over to the doors but some one called out.

"jus' a minute!" the door opened and I stepped back, struggling not to fall into an aggressive stance.

The man who opened the door laughed. He was a little shorter than my 6 foot 5, he had a potbelly and a black curly hair piece. He also had a moustache and a goatee.

"Don't be intimidated by my appearance."

I shrugged. "I wasn't intimidated, just startled. Sorry if I woke you."

"I like de surprises. They keep me young and most handsome." I laughed

"And who might you be young lady?" a booming voice with a strong Italian accent appeared in the man. I snickered

"Name's Kelsey. I'm supposed to work here for a while." The lie felt natural on my lips.

He grabbed my hand and I barely suppressed a flinch. He then shook it violently… for a human.

"Ah, fantastico!" the rest blurred together in my mind as I suppressed my fight or flight reflex but I got the idea he was happy to have me there.

I ended up following a blonde short human about 14 years old to the sleeping quarters. She smiled and kept up most of the conversation with little prompting. She led me to find a guy called matt.

"Hey matt…" she blushed. _Will you marry me?_ Fangs voice echoed in my mind and I shook my head, clearing the flash back before it started.

"So Kelsey, I guess you get to be my side kick today. You'll love it" mat said, I realized blonde was gone. We joked a bit and started hauling boxes. It was times like this I was grateful for mutant strength.

I remembered, unwillingly, how Iggy would do anything Ella said, always saying to me later when I was calling him a pushover "when you love someone, you give and take. Some day you will fall in love again." Then he would pause, realizing what he said, and we would fall into an awkward silence.

No, I doubt I could fall for another person. Not a human.

Later I got changed into a bright gold circus costume that barely covered my wings. _I always thought I belonged in a circus._ I thought as matt walked back from putting up the price board.

He told me to hurry up, and just as I finished the last few crumbs a hoard of rabid screaming banshees attacked. More commonly known as children. I tried to smile but it was probably a grimace. Deep in my thoughts, a half hysterical thought came around. _FLY! _My smile became smileyerish.

Adults came over, some how maneuvering through the screaming mass. "Are you paying together or separately?" I asked.

One teacher responded. "separatey."

Crap.

No one followed the hoard, probably frightened off. So I locked the moneybox and watched the show, some what bored.

Eventually the tiger came out. He was nearly the opposite of my tiger form. Where I was the color of shadows, he was white. My stripes were darker, and my eyes were silver, where his are blue.

I watched in growing interest as he jumped from stool to stool, and clawed the air, vaguely noticing a strange smell. He roared, I flinched lightly dang loud noises. The tight space wasn't helping either. They ran through the routine, flawlessly.

The tiger seemed… depressed; I felt a surge of sympathy for him. I suddenly realized the smell from earlier; it was of night blooming jasmine and sandalwood. I shivered, and I struggled to remain human.

The show was over, and I really need to go hunt tonight.


	4. the tiger

**A/N: so, I now feel guilty for disappearing for X amount of time, but its almost summer! Yay! And all that.**

The tiger

The screaming mob/ kids fled from the building and the bus roared. As it prepared itself for the drive away matt got up and stretched. "Ready for the real work now?"

I sighed tediousness for the win. "Sure, bring it on."

We wiped the trash off the seats and shoved them into the wall. "We're going to sweep the whole area and pack everything into boxes. I'm going to turn in the money boxes to Mr. Maurizio."

"mk." I replied halfheartedly.

I went around back and forth, sweeping all the trash and my mind wandered. I forced myself away from more painful topics and instead focused on the tiger. It seemed… familiar. Why does he smell like sandal wood? I laughed lightly, remembering how I used to think they ate humans on a regular basis.

I had finished sweeping by the time matt had returned we set about boxing everything before he told me I had about an hour and a half before dinner. I walked back to my tent and sprawled on the cot before taking my power point like journal and recording my day

_Joined circus as temp. _

_Going hunting tonight._

My mouth twitched, how bland. I thought about the circus, the people seemed as close as the flock. I flinched at that and quickly changed the subject to the tiger. I wonder if I will ever meet him again after this? Maybe I would get caught and sold to this circus later, or I could meet him in the wild.

When my internal clock told me it was time to go to dinner I approached the building warily. Matt had set up chairs and 8 long folding tables. They had Italian take out. I inhaled deeply and smiled, not smelling any poison.

Cathleen called me over. "come sit by me! We can't eat until the announcements though."

The moment we sat down Mr. Maurizio strolled in and congratulated us on a job well done. We got in line for food and sat. matt joined us soon after. He started joking with me and Cathleen about how I was supposed to feed the tiger. By the time that was over there was about an hour of light left outside, and deciding against the hunting trip, I read my book well into the night.

The next morning after breakfast, I hurried to the kennel and found matt's dad playing with the dogs. He looked a lot like matt, with the same brown hair and eyes.

"so youre Kelsey? My assistant?"

I nodded, "call me andrew" he said, "we'll be taking these dogs for a walk then off to the tiger."

The animals were… happy. They were, naturally, a little timid when I first started walking them but they got over it soon enough. It was a beautiful morning and the woods held the scent of morning dew. The dogs kept attempting to scatter and go around the trees as often as possible.

Andrew started talking about the tiger, almost seeming to read my mind as I thought about each question. "We got the tiger from another circus, they tried to interest me in one of the more aggressive ones but I decided on Dhiren." I tuned him out as he went on about how the tiger was from india, and soon he asked. "are you ready to help me feed Dhiren?"

He assured me it was safe and I would be supervised for the time being. I nodded in conformation, and we soon entered the tiger's cage. The tiger, who had been dosing, looked up and held my gaze. _Max get out of here! I'll hold them off!_ Fangs voice, full of pain, and the knowledge that he was going to die yelled at me. I broke eye contact with the 'tiger.' It was human.

Yet at the same time I knew he was not from the school or any other itex base. They didn't hold the haunted look that I did. That my flock had. That fang had. A wave of sadness washed over me. I ignored it in long practice.

Andrew put in fresh water and ordered me to feed the tiger. He left to do some paper work and I quickly put the meat in the bowl. That done, I sat back and turned to Andrew who had returned at some point during my trek to the meat.

"he's male by the way." Andrew said as an afterthought and the tiger growled softly.

I then watched Andrew practice with the tiger. Memories flashed through my mind of my time at the school. They had tried to train me to be a wepon, obviously it didn't work.

Once he finished, I returned in time to aid in selling tickets for the next show, which was for senior citizens. They slept through all of it so there was virtually no clean up. I walked back to the tiger's cage and started drawing. As I drew I hummed. And the tiger lifted his head and stared, never moving except for the occasional twitch of the tail.

After I finished my sketch of my flock, I looked at the tiger. "your name was dhiren, correct? I think I'll just call you ren." I paused. "call me Max. I'm guessing you would rather have fresh meat, and probably get out of that cage." I smiled, but there was no joy in the gesture. "I know I did." I murmured quietly.

The tiger froze, mid-twitch. Then Andrew came in, saying something about lonely tigers. After he left I pulled out a copy of Romeo and Juliet. I began to read, a soft growl in my voice, making it seem other worldly and exotic. I finished the book and fell asleep, dreaming of the very last day I was in the school.

From that moment on I spent as long as I could with Ren. He seemed to enjoy it but I didn't want to ask him in tiger form for fear that someone would come in. I read poems and sang softly, but most of the time I talked.

Roughly a week of working here ren was acting oddly on stage. He was looking around and when he found me he stared for a few seconds, long enough for it to not be accidental, and then continued as always. I returned to his cage after the show and paused right in front of his cage.

Without really knowing why I reached through and gently stroked his nose, Ren stood stock still then licked my hand.

I smiled sadly and whispered,

"I wish you were free."


	5. the stranger

**A/N: … sorry I didn't update recently, I've been busy with school and then lost the book. Joy.**

Two days later, I was waiting outside Ren's barn listening to a man's voice speaking in another language. He smelled dangerous, though I doubted that he would pose much threat to my tiger form, or even my human one if he attacked me out-right. Yet at the same time he smelled trustworthy, if a scent could be described as such.

I didn't wait long outside, as soon as his tone sounded like he was finishing up I stalked silently into the barn, putting up a friendly face. Ren didn't seem to notice at first, though after a moment he turned and let out a surprised snort.

The man also turned, his expression showing surprise, mistrust, and shock for the briefest of moments before becoming a friendly mask. No one would have noticed unless they were highly trained… or not human. I decided then I didn't trust the man, though the friendly nod of my head said otherwise.

"Hello! I didn't see you over there. You must be Kelsey. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Anik Kadam. It is a…" he paused, almost imperceptibly before continuing "pleasure to make your acquaintance." He pressed his hands together and bowed slightly, keeping his distance. _Two can play that game, Mr. Multi-culture._ I closed my mouth though continued smiling, folded my hands to cover my fingernails and also bowed, though I never took my eyes off him**.(1)**

"To you I offer the same greetings." I hold off the growl that is usually present in my tone and don't meet his eyes for longer than a few seconds at a time.

he hesitated briefly, and I saw confusion control his expression briefly before he was back to his friendly façade. "I… was wondering… where the owner of the circus might be… I was wondering about this magnificent animal." The pauses in his speech were slightly more noticeable and somewhat stilted, as if he had practiced the words beforehand.

I nodded silently, then realizing that speech would be the best option, "in the back of the main building is a motor home." I said neutrally, then added "do you want me to take you there?" with only the barest hint of mocking in my tone.

He debated briefly, and snuck a side-glance at the tiger who shook his head in a false (though very convincing) sneeze. "No… No that would be fine, thank you." He rushed out quickly and glanced back only once before closing the door. I stared after him for several moments then set to work silently, nearly forgetting to act human in my haste to get Ren's breakfast.

I still finished quicker than usual, and instead of heading to the main building for food, I did a quick 360 and climbed to the top of the barn and perched there, silently. I didn't have to wait long, soon Kadam, Matt's dad and Maurizio went in the barn and with my super hearing I could hear the entire conversation.

"it will be nice to know that our tiger will be able to live out his life as a free tiger." Maurizio's voice said, "we will give you some time alone with him so you can be sure that you want to buy him." Matt's dad agreed and they left to spread the news. I narrowed my eyes and listened closer, then Kadam spoke "are you sure she is the one?"

"yes. No one else would have been able to free me. you know that." The new voice startled me briefly, but Kadam soon replied, "yes, yes but… some thing seems off… about her… she doesn't seem normal and something about her scares me."

the voice snorted, "you sound like a child when you say that. But you're right, something about her seems off. We'll see later if our suspicions are right, but maybe that's what the curse calls for, some one different." There was silence. "maybe," Kadam's voice said grudgingly, "but I still don't trust her" there was a soft hiss, then Ren growled. Kadam continued "I will invite her to India then… its not like she can defeat a tiger any way." Doubt was still present in his voice and Ren growled again, this time seeming to be an affirmative. I heard shuffling, then Kadam's white hair appeared walking back to the main building.

I swore under my breath and leaped, tapping into my superhuman strength, to the main building. I still barely made it, but I slipped in through a window and slid in through the back of the room where all the other circus people were. Matt immediately began chatting about the tiger and how his dad wanted miniature horses or something. Kadam slipped in a few moments later and was caught up by others.

After working for the rest of the day and feeding Ren, I sat down and relaxed, or as close as I ever come to relaxing anyway. I could hear Kadam's distinctive step outside the barn and started chatting in a very matt-like manner about how amazing it was that he would get to go back to India, and how he could meet a nice lady- tiger, all the while listening to Kadam's soft breathing just outside the barn door. "I hope you still remember how to hunt, though I guess since you're on a reserve they will keep an eye one you so you don't starve." I added, Kadam couldn't belong to the school, I destroyed it. And even though he seemed to care for Ren and trust him, as I found out earlier, I couldn't help but put the subtle warning that Ren better be cared for.

Kadam chose that moment to walk in, I sat up a bit more and acted self conscious at being caught talking to an animal. Kadam hesitated, then started saying "you… care for this tiger… correct?"

I answered as honestly as I could, "yes, I do." I pause, then try for a conversation. "so do you go around India rescuing tigers?" I tried to keep my tone light hearted, but I really didn't care as long as he wasn't hurting Ren… or any one else.

"its not my main job, I actually manage a large estate. The tiger is an interest of my employer." His eyes tightened slightly here, indicating he found something amusing. He sat on a near by stool and I relaxed slightly at his unintentional politeness. **(1)** a less traveled person might have asked if he was from India, but his manner was so obviously Indian I asked the next question that came to mind.

"why is this…" I fought to keep the disgust out of my voice "owner…interested in Ren?" he didn't seem to notice my tone, though the tiger shifted his weight a bit.

"Do you know the story of the great prince Dhiren?" he asked. I noted his sudden lack of guardedness, he was actually interested in the conversation now. I leaned forward slightly, playing up my true interest only slightly.

"your tiger's name in my language means 'strong one'" he smiled at the tiger. "A rather famous prince carried the same name, and he had quite an interesting history." I grinned, though my eyes wanted to glare at him. "You're evading the question."

He smiled briefly, and as he spoke his accent thickened. "long ago, there was a powerful king of India who had two sons. One he named Dhiren…"

_We both received the best education and military training available at the time. my mother thought us to love the land and all the people who lived there. We, unlike many high-class children, were permitted to play with the poor. Because of this, my brother and I learned what was needed in our society. We learned humility, and to be grateful for what we had. Our father taught us everything we would need to know when we were old enough to rule on our own. _

"Dhiren in particular grew up to be a brave and fearless military leader as well as a sensible administrator." I paused, mentally. What was going on?

_My brother was also brave, strong and clever. But he was jealous sometimes. After all, I was destined to be king, and every one expected him to be jealous of that. But I knew better. I had a knack for impressing people just with my personality as well as my humility. People loved my poems._

"the people loved the royal family and looked forward to many peaceful and happy years under Dhiren's reign."

I shook my head, trying to pay attention and clear my head of the headache building up behind my eyes. "It could never last." I murmured. What was going on? Unless… I stared at Ren.

_When my father arranged a marriage between me and the daughter of a nearby kingdom, I was glad. I didn't care so much about the girl, Yesubai even though she was beautiful. There were skirmishes almost every day along the border now, I was glad about the peace the marriage would bring. We were formally engaged when I was inspecting troops in another part of the kingdom. During my absence my brother started visiting Yesubai and they fell in love with each other._

Ren set his head on his paws, still staring at me when I looked away. Am I getting a new power? I contemplated the possibility briefly and snapped my mind shields in place. Just in case.

"he betrayed Dhiren so he could have the woman he loved. He bartered with a prodigious and evil man who captured Dhiren on his journey home. As a political prisoner, Dhiren was dragged…" I ignored the last torture part of the story. It was obviously a lie, as Kadam leaned back and lost some of his accent.

Kadam told the alternate endings, the theories, how distraught the people were. I tuned it all out. Except for "the evil man who had killed Dhiren captured the throne, but only after fifty years of terrible war and bloodshed." The silence was almost tangible, I cold have cut it with my survival knife.

"so… ren was named after this prince?" I asked, trying to dispel a sudden impulse to hunt. Kadam nodded slowly. Then, after realizing I was acting to serious, I turned and proclaimed ecstatically "see ren? You're a hero! One of the good guys!" outside, I was grinning stupidly, on the inside… there is no such thing as coincidences. This was the same Dhiren. Someway, somehow. They were the same person… tiger.

Ren pricked his ears forward and blinked, watching me. "Thanks for telling me the story, I'll have to write that one in my journal." I deliberately avoided that he never mentioned why his employer was interested in Ren. After all, who wouldn't be interested in an immortal human-tiger? And given that Kadam seemed so knowledgeable… it wouldn't surprise me if he was as old as Ren.

"I hope its not to forward of me to ask, but I need someone to accompany the tiger on his journey to India. I will not be able to tend to his daily needs or even travel with him for the entire journey." He took a breath here and a took the chance to interrupt "sure, I'd love to." He blinked rapidly, "oh, well… thank you," he then outlined everything he was going to give me, including pay for the entire summer, which I cheered internally for.

I thanked him, and he left with a nod to both Ren and me. I slipped away from the circus and hunted for an hour or two, then flew until it was dark. Once I had returned I made a beeline for Ren's barn.

"don't tell any one, I got you some fresh deer from the forest." Ren's eyes widened and he seemed frozen for several seconds. I pushed the meat chunk between the bars and onto his paws. That snapped him out of it, he swallowed it whole and proceeded to lick the blood from my hand. I smiled, then said "I used to go hunting all the time with my friends. After my parents died that was my main food source for a while." I didn't want to lie to him, I'm not sure why but the idea mad me feel guilty even though I spent years lying every day, every word. I made sure he had fresh water then flopped on some hay and dozed of into oblivion.

The next day I woke up on a really soft pillow. Turning around I stared into black and white stripes and slowly comprehended that I was sleeping on a tiger. I yawned, and stroked Ren a few times.

"hey, wake up." I gave him a gentle shove, and he slowly woke as well. I put more food into his cage. Then turned "alright, time to get back inside." Ren yawned and walked inside, rubbing his side against my leg on the way out.

The next week dragged by. Kadam came back on the evening of ren's last performance. He explained everything that would happen on the trip then asked "do you have anything you want to bring?" I shook my head. "nothing I don't already have with me." I hunted that night, and in the early hours of the morning I found a cliff overlooking the forest. For the first time in years I was becoming a nomad again, homeless, roaming the sky as I pleased. I made plans to fake my death, so no one would go looking for me. I looked up to the stars and whispered "I'm sorry Kelsey. I can't be with people any more."

Needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night.

**a/n so... even though i'v been mean and not updated... review?**

**(1) I took creative license to create a culture/behavior code that might have been used at the school while max was being held captive, nearly everything is based off animal behavior and how i think animals would behave if they had human intellect. So when max does odd things like this, she is just following the polite thing to do in the culture she grew up in. if you ever want more specific reasoning behind anything she does just pm me (or review, and I'll answer next time I update)**


	6. the plane

**A/N: yeah yeah, I know, I've been a jerk with the updating… or lack thereof. But I have excuses you don't really care about! First I lost the book, then I typed up about half the chapter, got stuck, and can't find it in my computer. Then Mom banned me from fanfiction since I have no life and that's apparently a bad thing. Its only because I'm typing a story and not reading that I can update this now. So please don't throw rotten fruits and strange substances at me.**

Chapter 6- The Plane

Even though my sleep lasted less than an hour, I was still filled with the indescribable excitement of knowing that I would soon be free from the daily stresses that seem to come hand in hand when living among humans. I didn't bother going back to my foster parents, as we held no emotional attachment to each other.

I emerged from the tree line and into the fairgrounds, far from the parking lot and walked. That's the key with most things, just act as though you aren't doing anything you aren't supposed to and unless someone is ABSOLUTELY certain you aren't supposed to be doing that, you're golden as far as anyone is concerned.

I quietly took in the chaos from the sidelines, watching as they loaded Ren into what appeared to be a monster truck past its prime. Kadam walked over to me and stated with well-concealed wariness, "you'll be riding with me in the convertible." I smiled easily, still not showing my teeth, and followed quietly behind him. I double-checked my mind shields, making sure they were firmly in place. Before long we were on the I-5, cruising in silence behind the truck. Speech was difficult with the wind, but the silence persisted even when we were in traffic and all was silent save for the car's constant rumbling.

It wasn't long before we arrived behind some large airplane hangers. Every thing descended into organized chaos, loading Ren into the privet jet. I refrained from commenting on the logo on the side, Flying Tiger Airlines. Inside, the privet jet was well designed, if lacking in creativity. It wasn't the best privet jet I've been in, but a heck of a lot better than commercial airlines.

The Indian flight attendant was kind, offering me a seat though I opted out of the pillow and blanket. All was silent as we took to the air, but eventually Kadam started a hesitant conversation on the company and its beginnings during WWII. I laughed he told me how they transported a whale in their airplane "one flipper at a time."

I noted as the conversation went on how he started to relax and let down his guard, until he was smiling and laughing with me. I found as the conversation went on that I also relaxed. Was this what a grandfather was supposed to do? Tell stories and make you laugh? I think it was the first time in years I actually enjoyed a conversation.

I didn't even notice when we landed to re-fuel. I made a point to tell the pilot in rudimentary Indian that he was a very good pilot, much to the shock of every one on the plane. I checked up on Ren, stroking him and telling him a few of the tiger stories I could remember. Lunch was simplistic, we talked about our favorite books which I had little to contribute to the conversation, causing topic I feared to arise, my past.

I looked out the window into the darkness, it felt like 5:00 pm, but the darkness and moon suggested it was closer to 9:00. "well, where should I start? I never knew my dad, and my mom died before I met her." I paused. Ignoring the look of sympathy Kadam shot me. how truthful should I be? "I had a sister, a twin. She grew up with mom, who remarried at some point."

"But you said you never met your mom, how did your sister grow up with her?" Kadam was completely confused, but I could almost taste his honesty. I realized with a pang that Ren could hear me with his tiger hearing. I had to be honest. "Kelsey and I were born pre-maturely." I held up a finger, holding his shocked outburst. "No, I'm not Kelsey, though for now you should still call me that. I was abducted within minuets of my birth; I found out later that my mother had been given drugs affecting my DNA as well as Kelsey's though she was mostly unaffected, which is why she wasn't taken as well. I was taken to a top secret laboratory where scientists screwed with my DNA even more, giving me abilities and whatnot.

"I escaped eventually, along with a few others. We wandered the earth for a while, picking up languages, making connections, building rest houses. After a year or so, we realized we were being hunted again. One by one we were killed. Or recaptured, and killed later by the experiments." Kadam stared for a few seconds. "You're editing. How was your DNA changed? What abilities?" I grimaced.

"how indeed. The truth is I don't know everything they did. But they mostly made it so I was a… super soldier of sorts. They added various animals' DNA so I can run faster, farther, and longer, I can jump higher, I have super strength. I think that isn't it either. More abilities show up sometimes. I don't remember most of them half the time until I need them." I politely avoided his eyes until now, but I looked up suddenly, rudely. "We, that is the experiments, had our own language, our own behavioral code based off animal's ideas of what's rude or polite." Kadam looked at me oddly.

"so…" he said slowly, "when you bowed to me on the day we met…" I smiled, "I was being extremely polite, hiding your fingernails is a sign of respect since you are essentially putting away one of your defenses, so is not showing your teeth. Not looking away is basically saying 'I know you're dangerous, so even though I am being polite I'm not going to hold back if you attack.'" Kadam nodded slowly. I ran the conversation through my head and mentally winced. "I realize this probably didn't make much sense to you, but you have to realize I'm basically coming from a different planet for all the cultural similarities we have and the trials we faced."

Kadam nodded slowly, he asked more questions about my child hood, where I traveled. I checked on Ren at some point, and as our conversation continued Kadam once again seemed more grandfather than stranger. Throughout the entire conversation I never mentioned my wings or that I turn can into a tiger. Kadam and I joked, and traded stories. At some point we debated battle tactics, which was enlightening for the both of us. Eventually the plane landed, "Kelsey, welcome to India."

**Well, sorry if Max/Kelsey's story is a bit scrambled, I don't really have an excuse for that other that my inability to communicate words.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
